Twilight VS Harry Potter
by Kali-Chan-666
Summary: Many people think that the fight between Rick and Kai is just about Popuri...but they are wrong. Very wrong indeed.


**Greetings everyone! Kali-Chan-666 here with another new story related to Harvest Moon. I got the inspiration for this while having a conversation with a group of people on my bus on the way back home from school where we were talking about Harry Potter and Twilight. ****Any bagging out of Harry Potter characters that occurs is ****not**** my opinion, I love all the Harry Potter characters! But anyway, hopefully this is alright. Please review and I will love you forever! Also if you have a request, put that in the review for me coz I can't get to my PM's at school and I don't have the internet at home (how stupid is that?!) Onwards with the story!**

_**Everyone believes that the constant arguments between Rick and Kai are just about Popuri, yes, that is part of the cause but there is more to it than anyone could ever imagine…**_

"I still say Harry Potter would kick Edward Cullen's butt so bad that he'd end up in hospital!" Kai shouted, brandishing a stick like a wand, looking rather stupid.

"No way, Edward Cullen would get all his vampire buddies to come in there and rip Harry Potter apart like a useless werewolf!" Rick protested angrily, he was sparkling as he had decided to pour several packets of silver glitter over himself in order to try and appear like a sparkly vampire.

"Nah uh! Remus Lupin would call Fenrir Grayback in and he'd go all crazy-mad-evil-mass-murdering-werewolf on your stupid sparkly vampires!" Kai yelled at the top of his lungs, demonstrating a supposed evil move with his fingers that just made him look retarded.

Rick rolled his eyes and scoffed "Dude, you can't even get it right! Remus Lupin would never call Fenrir Grayback; he's the one that made him a werewolf! Anyway, if Edward can beat Jacob he can sure as heck beat your pathetic little witches and wizards! They should go crawl back in the dungeons so they can get molested by the creepy Snape-thing!"

Kai's face had turned bright red with anger and he swung the stick at Rick. Rick dodged it and used his 'vampire speed' to run across the beach. "This ain't over chicken-lover!" Kai shouted, throwing the stick down and sitting down to plot his next move against the long-haired, four-eyed chicken farmer.

That afternoon as Rick worked on the farm, he saw a familiar purple bandana approaching closer and closer. "Battle stations everyone!" The sparkly chicken farmer shouted and posed like a 'vampire', or so he thought, to everyone else he just looked like he'd either over-dosed on drugs or was constipated, or both.

As Kai turned the corner, three sparkling objects came flying at him and he shouted "Ah! My eyes! They burn!"

Rick laughed triumphantly, but the feeling was short-lived as the tanned bandana boy pulled out another stick and pointed it at him. "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted, expecting a green light but getting nothing but stifled laughter from the others.

"Uh…was something supposed to happen?" Lillia asked quietly, trying to hide her amused smile from Kai.

"Shut up!" Kai said angrily, swinging the stick around, apparently still expecting it to work.

"You're such a loser, stay away from my sister!" Rick said, baring his teeth as if they were fangs.

"I'm a loser?! You're the one that's pretending to be a vampire! Hiss, hiss, fear my vampire-ness!" Kai taunted, skipping around with his arms flung out as the stick fell to the ground.

"Well at least I'm not stupid enough to pretend to be Harry Potter! Look, I've got a lightning bolt on my forehead! Look, I'm the Chosen One!" Rick shouted, rolling his eyes, making himself look even more insane than he already did.

Kai's jaw dropped and he stopped his skipping, standing stock-still in the middle of the yard and stared at Rick. "WHAT?!" He screamed, his eyes bugging out and drool trickling down from the corner of his mouth.

Rick laughed hysterically, even Popuri and Lillia joined in. "Ha, I win!" Rick shouted triumphantly, pumping his fist in the air repeatedly.

"Umm, what are you fighting about?" A timid voice asked softly and everyone whirled around to look at the newcomer.

"Cliff?" Popuri exclaimed in surprise.

"Can you please stop fighting? Just for a little while, Harry Potter and Twilight are both good so why don't you compromise…Besides, everyone knows that Optimus Prime would beat them all." Cliff said with a superior looking smirk.

Kai and Rick glanced at each other and then turned back to Cliff with slightly manic looking expressions on their faces. "Of course we can compromise." Kai said, advancing on Cliff with his magical stick of retarded-ness.

"Uh…" Cliff sweat-dropped and began walking backwards slowly.

"I'm thirsty." Rick said, Kai hit him with the stick, rolling his eyes.

"That was so not cool…" Kai muttered as Popuri and Lillia just looked at each other.

"I'm sure he gets it from your father's side of the family." Lillia said and Popuri nodded, shaking her head at her insane brother and boyfriend.

And so, they ran off with shouts of anger and fright…

_**So, yeah…pretty happy with this. Should I continue it? Reviews please?**_


End file.
